Ambigu
by Asakura Yume
Summary: Ini hanya kisah pendek tentang hubungan Fugaku dan Minato yang masih menjadi tanda tanya besar untuk orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Jadi, apa sebenarnya hubungan dua pemuda ini? / Untuk event #KuterimaKapalmu, exchange fanfiction dengan Kim Victoria.


Mereka adalah dua sosok yang berlawanan. Tidak ada yang mengerti bagaimana atau kenapa mereka bisa sampai bersama selama ini. Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi, apakah itu benar?

"Oi," kata seseorang, sebut saja namanya Mawar, yang sudah kesal menunggu selama setengah jam bersama teman-teman yang lain. "Mana sih dua homo—"

"Ehem."

Bulu kuduk Mawar langsung merinding. Sementara teman-temannya menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan gerakan terpatah-patah, tubuh Mawar sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

"—sapiens itu..." Suaranya melirih begitu dia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badannya, melihat dua sosok yang dikenalnya. Sosok pertama, pemuda berambut gelap yang melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Ekspresi datarnya sama sekali tidak ramah. Sosok kedua, sosok berambut pirang yang hanya terkekeh kecil. "Oh, hai Fugaku, Minato..."

Siapa yang dimaksud dengan mereka? Tentu saja Fugaku Uchiha dan Minato Namikaze.

* * *

Ambigu

© Asakura Yume

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

 _Warning_ : _Mahasiswa!Fugaku, Mahasiswa!Minato,_ _ _OOC__ _, waktu dan tempat random, pendek, genre tidak jelas, dll. Namanya juga ambigu. *ditimpuk pembaca*_

 _Catatan: Untuk #KuterimaKapalmu, juga teruntuk Kim Victoria yang telah me_ _ _request__ _(?)_ _ _pairing__ _ini. Semoga memuaskan. *bungkuk dalam-dalam*_

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha dan Minato Namikaze. Dua mahasiswa baru di suatu jurusan yang dikenal memiliki mahasiswa perempuan yang dominan. Keberadaan mereka memang sangat dikenal di mana-mana, selain karena keberadaan makhluk adam terasa sangat jarang di daerah jurusan itu, mereka hampir selalu terlihat bersama.

" _Mereka itu...kebalik banget deh. Fugaku yang dingin, dan Minato yang kelewat hangat. Sejujurnya aku heran kenapa Minato bisa tahan dengan Fugaku yang kayak gitu? Juga, kok Fugaku bisa tahan bareng sama Minato terus? Padahal setauku orang dingin itu jarang mau temenan sama yang lain."_

Itu pengakuan salah satu teman mereka, katakanlah namanya Melati. Minato yang tidak sengaja mendengar itu langsung tertawa dan memberitahukannya pada Fugaku, yang langsung mendengus sebagai reaksi.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Fugaku?" tanya Minato tenang, tanpa menghilangkan wajah penuh tawa sedikitpun.

"Terserah mereka," jawab Fugaku datar sambil berlalu, yang langsung diikuti oleh Minato.

Lalu teman-teman mereka hanya bisa bengong melihat dua sosok itu berjalan. Minato yang tertawa dan sesekali menyikut Fugaku, sementara sosok Uchiha itu sendiri hanya berkata sepatah dua patah kata menimpali perkataan Minato. Teman-teman mereka makin bengong saat mereka tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Fugaku.

 _Dia...ternyata bisa tersenyum ya?!_ Itulah pikiran horor mereka tentang Fugaku.

Sementara itu, alasan kenapa Fugaku dan Minato bisa bertahan bersama masih menjadi misteri. Tapi dari itu mereka bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Fugaku dan Minato tidak akan bisa dipisahkan. Mereka seperti matahari dan bulan yang berdampingan melakukan tugas di semesta ini. Meski peran dan karakteristik mereka berbeda, namun mereka tidak pernah menghancurkan satu sama lain.

* * *

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Fugaku dan Minato itu nyaris tidak bisa dipisahkan. Bagaimana tidak, seorang intel kampus mengatakan bahwa pemuda Uchiha dan Namikaze itu sudah bersama jauh dari yang dapat mereka ingat. Mungkin saja sejak lahir. Mereka satu SD, dan ternyata Sang Takdir menginginkan mereka untuk tetap bersama hingga akhir SMP.

"Lalu, kalian pisah waktu SMA?" tanya Kushina, gadis berambut merah yang benar-benar ingin tahu kisah masa lalu mereka.

Minato mengangguk, "Karena ayahku mendadak dipindahtugaskan, jadi keluargaku harus pindah juga."

"Dan kau tidak memberitahuku," celetuk Fugaku datar, yang membuat semua orang di tempat itu kecuali Minato berjengit. Mereka sama sekali belum pernah mendengar Fugaku merespon perkataan orang, jadi bagi mereka wajar saja kalau mereka kaget.

"Ah, maaf. Waktu itu keluargaku buru-buru, jadi tidak sempat berpamitan ke siapapun," kata Minato sambil mengusap lehernya, merasa tidak enak. "Kau tidak menangis waktu tahu aku pergi kan, Fugaku?"

Fugaku langsung menjitak Minato setelah nada suara yang menggoda itu.

"Hee, begitu kah? Mengecewakan sekali, Fugaku- _kun_. Jadi kau tidak merindukanku selama kita kehilangan kontak?" Nada suara Minato masih saja menggoda, dan semua orang langsung tertawa kecil. Dia sepertinya tidak kapok bahkan setelah Fugaku melayangkan jitakan sekali lagi ke kepala pirang itu.

"Lalu lalu," Kushina masih saja ingin tahu. "Bagaimana bisa kalian sekarang bisa satu jurusan? Apa dulu kalian sempat janjian? Atau apa?"

Saat itu, para perempuan penggemar FugaMina langsung menahan teriak. Nafas mereka tertahan, ingin mendengar jawaban mereka.

Minato menggelengkan kepala, "Aku disuruh orang tuaku untuk mengambil jurusan ini saat tes. Entah kalau Fugaku."

"Jalur undangan, pilihan kedua," jawab Fugaku singkat.

Kushina dan kawan-kawan membulatkan mulut mereka. Meski cara dua sejoli-tapi-diragukan itu berbeda saat masuk ke jurusan ini, tapi tetap saja Sang Takdir sepertinya sudah nge _ship_ pasangan ini dan tidak tega memisahkan mereka lama-lama sehingga mereka bisa bertemu kembali dan menjalin hubungan kembali.

... Ya, benar-benar tidak bisa dipisahkan.

(Tapi, hanya Fugaku dan-yang-Di-Atas yang tahu bahwa ketika Fugaku tahu Minato pergi tidak bilang-bilang, Fugaku hampir setiap hari berharap bahwa entah bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu kembali.

... Kalau seandainya ada yang mengetahui ini dan bertanya padanya, dia sudah menyiapkan alasan agar dia bisa menimpuki pemuda pirang itu karena pergi tidak bilang-bilang. Alasan sebenarnya? Entahlah.)

* * *

Intel kampus pernah mengatakan bahwa yang bisa memahami Fugaku hanya Minato, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Meski hampir semua penghuni jurusan tahu bahwa tidak ada yang akan menyangkali fakta ini, namun pastinya harus ada bukti agar mereka bisa benar-benar yakin. Mereka terus mencari bukti, hingga pada suatu hari...

"Oi."

Suara dalam bernada rendah itu membuat Minato yang sedang menopang dagu mendengar perkataan sang dosen langsung terlonjak kaget. Dia langsung menoleh ke sebelahnya, dan mendapati kalau Fugaku sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Tidak biasanya Fugaku mengajaknya berbicara pada saat ada dosen di kelas.

"Kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat orang-orang yang dapat mendengar nada rendah Fugaku langsung menatap ke arah dua sosok ini. Minato yang masih belum sadar kalau sedang ditatap hanya menelengkan kepala, sedikit bingung.

"Ah, tidak kok," jawabnya ringan.

Dahi Fugaku berkerut. Tanpa berkata apa-apa dia langsung menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Minato, membuat orang-orang yang menyaksikannya cengo, pengecualian untuk penggemar FugaMina yang langsung teriak heboh dalam hati.

"Bu," kata Fugaku setelah mengangkat tangannya, dan sang dosen mendapat perhatiannya. "Minato demam, jadi saya ingin mengantar Minato ke poliklinik."

Minato hanya bisa terkekeh pasrah saat dibawa Fugaku ke tempat yang dimaksud. Sebenarnya, ada bagian dari dirinya yang sudah menduga kalau Fugaku dapat mengetahui dengan mudah kalau dia sedang sakit. Meski begitu, pemuda Namikaze itu ingin menyembunyikannya. Salahnya sendiri dua hari yang lalu kehujanan hanya karena mencari makanan untuk dia teman-teman satu kostannya, termasuk Fugaku.

Yah, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Fugaku mengomelinya panjang lebar.

* * *

 _Hubungan mereka benar-benar rumit. Tidak ada kata yang dapat menggambarkan hubungan mereka. Mereka yang selalu memahami satu sama lain, meski tanpa kata. Mereka yang saling melengkapi, sejauh apapun perbedaan sifat mereka. Mereka yang selalu menjadi diri mereka sendiri di depan satu sama lain._

 _Tapi, kalau ada kata yang untuk sementara dapat menggambarkan hubungan mereka, mungkin ambigu adalah kata yang tepat. Karena hubungan mereka tidak hanya memiliki satu makna saja._

 _Jadi, apakah hubungan mereka lebih dari teman? Coba tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang._

* * *

*tamat*

* * *

Yume's note: Jadi, Yume hanya membuat fict sesingkat ini karena sangat sibuk di RL tapi tetep ingin ikut tukeran fanfiksi ini (?). Alhasil, muncullah benda ini. Mungkin saya mau membuat sekuelnya. Mungkin. *ditimpuk rame-rame* Uhuk, intinya, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfiksi ini~!


End file.
